bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nao Ryuunosuke
' '''Nao Ryuunosuke' (直隆之介; lit:Honest nobleman's predecessor) is the former captain of 2nd Division and is Espada Primera in Matanza's Hollow Army. He makes brief appearances in the Introduction Arc, but is finally revealed in the All Hollow's Eve Arc. His lieutenant is Noriko Masami. Appearance ﻿Nao Ryuunosuke is one of the larger members, standing at over 7 feet tall. His face is broad, some would say flat. He has shoulder length black hair and a constant relaxed smile on his face. His attire usually features his black and white haori with a customized fur collar, underneath is a purple neckerchief tucked into an orange shirt with black lines criss-crossing, dark purple pants leading to black leather shoes. He also hides his sword on the inside of his amazingly large haori. During the attack on the Hueco Mundo, Nao reveals to continue wearing his captain's Haori but not underneath wears a green neckerchief tucked into a black button-up shirt with dark brown leather pants and the same leather shoes. Though now his eyes appear to be a goldish color and his hair is a bit longer. He is now almost constantly seen with a cigar in his mouth and his Zanpakuto on his waist. After being killed and sent to Hell, Nao is seen wearing the traditional Togabito clothing. A black, skin-tight skirt with white horizontal bars along the chest with matching pants and no shoes. He also has wrist irons around his wirsts and long chains coming from the irons. His mask is lightbulb in shape and has two black dots where the eyes are. He only reveals his face once to Ume, Yuuto, Noriko; showing them that he has escaped from Hell to kill them. His hollow mask is a white square with jagged teeth coming from the lower jaw and two red lines coming from each eye leading down to the jaw and a large black line across the forehead. Personality Before the series, Nao showed great determination and strength. Though this seems to end after a mission to the Hueco Mundo, which caused him to become a Visored. Afterwards, in hopes of hiding his mask, he becomes slothful and overly relaxed in hopes of hiding the anger that may trigger it. During the series, Noriko recieves orders to investigate of Ume, giving him the chance to meet up with Matanza. After the meeting, along with the capture of Ume and Yuuto. He is seen with a darker side, and even tries to convince Noriko to kill Yuuto or Ume before their trial can begin. Though, during the All Hollow's Eve Arc he is seen fighting against Hollow's, he quickly turns on Kenpachi by revealing his Visored mask and wounding Kenpachi by stabbing him through the chest...﻿ Synopsis ﻿Pre-Series Events *Coming Soon All Hollow's Eve Arc *Coming Soon Hell's March Arc *Coming Soon Skills/Abilites Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Nao shows excellent swordsmanship, able to block fast moving and interchanging attacks with grace. Even in it's sealed form, Nao is seen easily defeating many of the other lieutenants and some other captains. Nao often attacks rapidly and in areas that cause a lot of pain with little effort and generally uses moves that allow him to move faster and bring space between him and the enemy. 'Expert Hakuda Specialist: 'Though Nao rarely uses Hakudo, he seems to have mastered the stronger moves. He is rarely seen using it while a Shinigami, it is only after he escapes Hell as a Togabito that he shows how deadly he is with it. Able to destroy entire buildings, Nao prefers to use his fists over his feet. 'Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Nao possesses an amazingly high spiritual pressure, one that goes beyond most of the captains and rivaling Kenpachi's. Nao is also an expert at masking his spiritual pressure, his pressure is unable to be felt unless people stand close to him. Nao's spirit energy is a dark red adn manifests itself as a Dragon. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Nao compliments his fighting style with movements similar to Flash Step, but is able to cause damage by doing so. Nao is also able to see fast moving attacks if he spots them, he often refers to this fighting style as "Flash Sword". Visored-Based Abilities '''Garganta (黒腔; Black Cavity): is an ability granted with Nao after becoming a Visored. It is a quick way for him to get from one place to another. 'Hollow Mask: '''Nao's mask covers his full face, but forms from the tear ducts of his eyes and forms to his forehead and drops down. Though Nao seems to have no problem controlling his powers, it may simply be because he gave in and now the inner Hollow has complete control, or he took control, though this is never proven. It appears that as long as he wears the mask, he is unable to feel weaker attacks and is able to ignore stronger attacks. Though is still able to bleed, the mask also seems to able to hide the increase in his spiritual pressure as well. His mask is similar to Shinji's with some slight changes, it is longer and reaches down to about his chest and covers his neck. The mask also has red "tear-lines" and a black line across the forehead. 'Cero: 'Nao, though is able to use Cero, only uses it as a last resort attack as it takes a lot of energy out of him. Though, this is because it is one of his more powerful attacks. History Pre-Series Events All Hollow's Eve Arc Hell's March Arc After his death in the All Hollow's Eve Arc, Nao is sent to the plain of existance known as Hell. It is revealed that he may have gone insane with the idea of revenge against his former Shinigami, as he now constantly smiles. Chuckling sometimes, during a Hollow's death caused by Yuuto. Ryuunosuke manages to use his "Smoke Body" to escape through the gates of Hell and back into the real world. As a Togebito, he hides and returns to the Soul Society in his first act of Revenge, against Sui-Feng. Zanpakuto ShikaiEnka.png|Shikai: Maboroshi Bankai.png|Bankai: Enka Ouja '''Maboroshi '(まぼろし; lit: Illusion)﻿ Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Vizard Category:UndeadHero Category:Former Captains